


I want to hear your voice, but I can't.

by Yashiro_San



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiro_San/pseuds/Yashiro_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy died, and law wants I hear Luffy's voice. So, law thinks if the closest thing he can think of that resembles Luffy's voice best, Luffy's voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to hear your voice, but I can't.

Prompt: Imagine Person A calling Person B on the phone really excited and happy, but when Person B answers it’s just a voicemail. Person A freezes, drops the phone, and breaks down into tears because Person B died a long time ago, but they still call them because voicemail is the closest thing they have to hearing Person B’s voice.

 

Law picked up his phone. He eagerly, and somewhat desperately dialed Luffy's number. After a few moments of continuous ringing, Luffy's voicemail finally come on. "Oi, you bastard give luffy back!!" Sabo and Ace yelled in union over the phone. "This is luffy! I kinda can't come to the phone now!" Law froze, his phone slipping out of his hand as Luffy's voice came on. "Oi, luffy-ya your doing your voicemail now!?" Law dropped to the floor next to his discarded phone, that emited the sound of Luffy's laughter. Tears shed from laws eye one after the other, coming dawn faster and faster. 

This was the closest way to hear his voice, and it would soon be gone. 

"You bastard!! Give Luffy back!!!" the two yelled on union once more. Law's chucking could be heard from the other side of the line. Law looked at the phone. He tired eyes seeming as if they had given up on everything. 

Law wanted to be with that huge ball of energy. The one that would always emited laughter, gave the biggest smile, and was just plain laud, and annoying. 

But that was impossible. Because that ball of energy was no longer in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> -_- it sucks I know. 
> 
> The prompt isn't mine. I'm not really sure who's it is.
> 
> .........I just realized The title doesn't make sense..
> 
> Please don't hate me.


End file.
